Homecoming
by Bym06
Summary: Homecoming is a day away at Goode High School. Percy Jackson still doesn't have a date, and Jessica begins to get jealous over his girlfriend, Annabeth.
1. The Text

**Jessica's POV**

Percy Jackson. The most popular guy at school. Captain of both the football AND swim team. Yet he was single.

He still didn't have a date to the homecoming dance, which was in a week. All the girls had a crush on him, but were too scared to ask him out, even me, one of his best friends at Goode High School. We were all waiting for _him_ to ask _us_.

Supposedly, he had no girlfriend. Or at least, he never mentioned one. We all thought he was single. That is, until that text came out.

I remember it clearly. It was the day before the dance when I received a text message from Katie Gibson, one of the popular girls at school. It read: _Guess who's taken?_ Underneath that was a picture of someone that was clearly Percy kissing some athletic looking blond girl behind a tree in Central Park. I had no idea who this girl was, or even how Katie got this picture. All I knew was that Percy had a girlfriend.

Then I realized that Katie sent the text to all the girls in the school. I wasn't the only one feeling rejected, but I _was_ one of his closest friends at school, and having a crush on him and knowing that he didn't like me back? That stung.

 **Percy's POV**

My friend Matt and I were hanging out in the courtyard before school. He was asking me who I was taking to the dance tonight. When I told him I no one, he gave me a blank stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Jessica walked up to us, her phone in her hand.

"Percy..." she started. She didn't seem to know what to say. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I don't know why she was asking me this. She didn't know Annabeth. I never even talked about her, so how did she know?

"Yeah," I told her. "Why?"

She put her phone in front of my face so that I could see the screen clearly. It was a picture of me and Annabeth at Central Park. We were there earlier this week.

Then Jessica began to dump loads of questions on me. I tried to answer them, but there was one that caught my attention.

"How come you never mentioned her before?" she asked.

I thought about that. _Why hadn't I?_ I just shrugged my shoulders. Jessica was about to ask me another question, but then **_ring!_** _Saved by the bell,_ I thought.

I dashed inside. I felt bad for Jess, she _was_ one of my mortal friends after all.

I walked to my locker, the photo stuck in my brain.

 **Jessica's POV**

I caught up with Katie on my way to first period.

"Where did you get that photo?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

"So you saw it, did you?" she smirked, turning around. "I caught him and that girl the other day while I was at the park. I took some discreet pictures too."

"Oh... um, do you know who she is?"

"No idea, but they're _mad_ in love. I heard Percy say that she goes to a different school.

"You listened in on their conversation? What did they say?" I didn't want to be nosy in Percy's love life, but I really wanted to know.

"Something about a camp, I guess. I stopped listening after they said _Olympus_." With that, she walked over to her friends.

I dreaded class all morning, which was unusual, since I usually loved learning. When the class was finally dismissed to lunch, I was the first one out the door.

Percy was sitting at our usual table. I sat down next to him.

"Sorry about this morning," I apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I should've told you sooner," he said. I let go of the breath I had been holding onto all morning. He wasn't mad at me.

"So, what do you want to know?" he continued.

My face flushed. I had so many questions. Which one should I ask first?

"Well, how about her name, and how you and the blonde met," I said.

"Well, her name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. We met at a summer camp about five years ago. It's funny because the first thing she said to me was, _You drool when you sleep_." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "That's my Wise Girl."

 _They even have cute nicknames for each other_ , I thought bitterly.

"I didn't know you went to summer camp," I said.

"Yeah, each year we get a bead." He revealed a leather cord hanging around his neck. On it were five brightly colored beads.

"What do they stand for?"

"Um... It's probably best I not tell you."

"Oh, ok."

He went on to tell me about himself and Annabeth at their summer camp. It sounded pretty fun. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have a really tight bond.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me. "Are you taking her to the dance tomorrow night?"

Percy shook his head. "I'm going with a couple of friends."

"You should totally take her as your date! It would be cool to meet your girlfriend." I exclaimed.

I don't know why I was telling him this. I still had a HUGE crush on him. At the moment though, I was just glad that he was happy. The thought of him being my crush seemed super minor now.

"Well... I guess I could ask her to come," he said. I smiled. If Percy was going to the dance, then so was I.


	2. The Dance

**Percy's POV**

I rushed home that day. When I burst into our apartment, my mom stood up, Estelle cradled in her arms. "What's wrong, Percy?"

I pushed past her and headed straight to my room. Then I remembered something and stuck my head back out. "Can I borrow your phone, mom?"

Thankfully, Annabeth picked up.

"Hey--" she started, but then I cut her off.

"Annabeth, I need you to come to my school tonight." There was silence on the other end for a count of three seconds.

"What?" she asked. I don't think she heard me right.

"I need you to come with me to my school's homecoming dance tonight," I repeated.

"But why--" I cut her off again.

"Just, please. Could you do this for me?"

She sighed. "Fine, Percy. What time do you want me over there?"

"No, I'll pick you up. I'll be there at 7 pm." I hung up.

 _What should I wear?_ I thought. There was that one tux in my closet. I put it on.

7 came faster than I thought. I drove my family's prius over to Mr. Chase's home.

Annabeth opened the door before I even knocked on it. She was wearing a stunning blue dress, my favorite color. Her long hair was tied up in a messy yet fancy bun.

I didn't realize I was gaping until she said "Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain." She walked past me and into the passenger seat of the prius. "You coming or what?"

I shook myself out of my daze. I tried not to stare at her as we drove, but I'm telling you, it was hard.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, everyone stared at me as I got out of the car. People must have thought I wasn't coming, which of course is what I'd been telling them all week.

As Annabeth stepped out of the car though, boys' mouths fell open. I had the exact same thought: Annabeth was the most stunning girl at the dance.

We walked up the steps of the school together. It was nice to be arm in arm with her.

I saw Jessica hanging out with Matt near the entrance to the gym. He waved us over.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Matt exclaimed, clapping me on the back. "Who's your date?"

 **Jessica's POV**

I tried not to stare at Annabeth as she introduced herself to us. She was even prettier than in the picture.

She and Matt started up a conversation straight away. Apparently they both loved architecture. That gave me and Percy time talk.

"So... That's Annabeth, huh?" I began, after a moment's silence. He nodded his head. He wasn't even looking at me because he was staring too much at Annabeth. It kind of hurt, but I couldn't blame him. She looked way prettier than me in my short red dress and loose brown curls.

I decided not to continue the small talk. Percy was too distracted.

After a few minutes of talking, Matt's eyes lit up. "This is my favorite song!" he exclaimed. He looked around like he wanted to ask Annabeth to dance with him, but then remembered that she was here with Percy. So instead he asked me. I took his outstretched hand and we hit the dance floor.

It was hard not to stare at Percy and Annabeth as we began dancing. I wanted to know what they were saying, but I also wanted to focus enough on the dancing so that I wouldn't step on Matt's feet.

Then _my_ favorite song came on, and I momentarily forgot about Percy. I started to focus more on Matt. He was a pretty good dancer, and he looked kind of handsome in his black suit. Not _Percy_ handsome, but maybe close.

 **Percy's POV**

I watched Jessica and Matt. They looked happy. I didn't even know that they had a _thing._ Maybe they didn't? I could never understand girls.

Then Annabeth put her arms around my neck. "So, why did you ask me out on such a short notice?" she asked.

"Um, gah--" I stuttered.

She laughed at me. "You're cute, Percy." Then she kissed me, and nothing else in the world mattered.

When we parted, I saw Jessica and Matt coming back over. She had a confused look on her face.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Jess?" Matt said. She nodded her head absentmindedly.

After Matt and I had started up a conversation, she suddenly said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll make sure she's okay," Annabeth said.

 **Jessica's POV**

I couldnt bear standing next to Percy anymore. Why had I asked him to invite Annabeth in the first place? Maybe I just wanted proof that she existed? Or revenge? That wasn't like me though.

When Matt and I were coming back, I totally saw them kiss! You couldn't miss it! Sure, I _did_ have a good time dancing with Matt, but my heart was still for Percy.

I knew I should back off, he was Annabeth's guy. But he was still popular, and really cute.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Annabeth until she touched my shoulder and said, "Hey."

I turned around, my loose hair accidentally whipping her in the face.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologised. She just laughed.

"It's okay," she said. "I know what you're going through."

I gave her a confused frown. "You do?"

"Boy problems, right?"

I nodded my head.

"I know I'm dating Percy, but I don't want our relationship to mess up yours," she said. She sounded so friendly and genuine about it that I didn't know what to say.

We sat down on a bench outside the girl's bathroom. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Percy and I have had our share relationship issues too," she confessed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They seemed so perfect for each other, it seemed that they could never have problems!

"You've met Rachel, I'm guessing?"

"Dare? Yeah."

"Well, she used to have a crush on Percy too. I've had a crush on him since we were 12 years old, but then Rachel came along and I thought that I would lose him to her."

"She's at a different school now, so did that solve your all of your problems?"

"What, no! Rachel doesn't like him anymore, and we're good friends now, actually. What I'm trying to say is, if I'm getting in the way, I'll move out. I won't interfere with Percy's mortal life."

I didn't know what she meant by _mortal,_ but I was just glad that she understood. Together, we walked back over to the boys.


	3. New Friends and Old

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and Jess seemed to have bonded while at the bathroom. Wow, I've never had _that_ thought. Anyways, they both seem less tense now. And don't pretend I didn't notice. At least they were getting along.

By the end of the dance, we were all worn out and tired. We left arm in arm with smiles on our faces.

"Thanks for not treating me horribly," I heard Jess say to Annabeth.

"Of course! You're his friend, and it should stay that way," Annabeth replied. Then she tapped my shoulder. "Can I borrow Riptide?"

I handed her my pen and she scribbled down her phone number on Jessica's arm.

"You named your pen, dude?" Matt asked. I nodded my head. He looked at me like I was a dork.

"I didn't know that you two had gotten so close," I told Annabeth as she handed me back my pen. She pecked me on the cheek before giving me a mischievous grin.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She held out her hand, and I took it. We walked down the steps to the prius, Matt and Jess waving behind us.


End file.
